By way of brief background, modern vehicles can include adaptable subsystems. These adaptable subsystems can facilitate adaptation of the vehicle to improve usability of the vehicle. As an example, preset seat adjustments can be stored in a vehicle that can allow one-touch adjustment of the seat, e.g., height, seat angles, lumbar pressure, etc. As another example, adjustable vehicle control pedals can facilitate adjusting the pedal positions to individual drivers.